five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Minecrafts
Five Nights at Minecrafts is a 2015 Minecraft-spinoff in which you reside in the Blocky Party House. The animatronics there, however, malfunction, and think everyone there afterhours is an intruder, and will thus kill that person(s). It got a sequel, Five Nights at Minecrafts: The Attraction. Story The story of the game is told via the minigames. On the Night 1 minigame, a girl is being bullied by her two older brothers. When she thinks she's fine, they jump out of nowhere and kick her over. On the Night 2 minigame, the girl exits her Bedroom and attempts to get to her mom, but her brothers block the way and force her back. They than kick her. On the Night 3 minigame, the girl is locked at the Blocky Party House at night, and she prays to God to get out. On the Night 4 minigame, the player controls the Cow, at night. After clearing a labyrinth, the Cow finds the girl and her two brothers, who brought the girl to the house on midnight to scare her. They soon pretends to make the girl "give the Cow a hug", but soon stuff her in the Cow's mouth. Soon after, the Cow thinks it's an Apple and shuts it's mouth, crushing the girl's skull. On the Night 5 minigame, in the hospital, the brothers finally apologize for their deeds, and the Cow says he hopes the girl is still his friend, and that it wasn't his intention to cause this situation. The girl's heart monitor then flatlines, and she dies. The incident was later named "The Incident of 1994", an obvious spoof on The Bite of '87. Mechanics *Doors: Iron Doors are in the game, and with a press on a lever, it's closed. Poof. *Lights: Lights return as usual. *Flashlight: The Flashlight can be used to brighten up the elevator in front of the player, as well cameras. *Elevator Pistons: Used to close the elevator. *Exit: The exit. Zombie will try to leave the building this way; if he does, you get a Game Over. Prevent this by closing the exit door. *Power: Power from FNaF 1 returns. *Airhorn: Used to scare away the Magma Cube. Cameras *Main Stage *Snack Bar *Fiesta Room *Disco *Lavatories *Exit *Supply Closet *Backstage *Kitchen *Scullery *West Corridor *East Corridor *Elevator (2nd floor) *Elevator (1st floor) Animatronics Nights 1-5 Skeleton The Skeleton is the main antagonist of the game. He starts in the Main Stage, and will then take the following path to the Office: Snack Bar > Disco > Lavatories > Exit > Scullery > East Corridor > Elevator > The Office. The Skeleton can and will attack from both the East Corridor and the Elevator (Doors/Pistons must be closed). He will attack even if the cameras are not used, and will most likely attack when both doors and the piston are closed, giving the false impression that he can teleport inside. If stared at with the cameras for too long, he will shoot the camera with its bow, disabling it for the night's remainder. He will start to move on Night 4 (or rarely Night 3). His jumpscare is shooting the player. Enderman The Enderman starts in the Main Stage. He will then take the following path: Snack Bar > Fiesta Room > Supply Closet > Backstage > Kitchen > Scullery > West Corridor > Elevator > The Office. If the power falls out, the Enderman will be the only one to attack the player (via the West Corridor.). His jumpscare is Freddy's power out jumpscare from FNAF 1, but with the Enderman. He will only attack when the camera is up. He moves from Night 2 onwards (Night 1 if the power falls out). Elder Guardian The Elder Guardian starts in the Main Stage, and then takes the following path: Fiesta Room > Disco > Exit > Scullery > Kitchen > West Corridor > The Office. He does not use the Elevator in any way. To prevent him from attacking, close the doors. (Poof.) He starts to move from Night 1 onwards and his jumpscare is the player getting shot. Cow The Cow starts in either the Snack Bar or the Fiesta Room, then goes to either the Disco or the Backstage, then he will appear in the Elevator, though he won't attack from this position. He then moves on to the East Corridor, where he runs to the Office very swiftly, even when watched with the camera. Same thing, close the door and voila. Magma Cube The Magma Cube may randomly appear as a poster in the Snack Bar or in the Elevator. Watching him triggers him into spawning in the Office. The airhorn must be used immediately after he appears in The Office, else he will kill the player. He first moves on Night 2. Night 6 On Night 6, the five main animatronics are now replaced with others. The Enderman is still present, but cannot be seen by the cameras and only appears if the power runs out. Stay prepared. Wither Skeleton He behaves like the Skeleton, but moves erratically, way faster, can shutdown cameras as soon as the player looks at him, and ultimately, once he's in the Office, he will attack as soon as he enters, unlike the other animatronics. Ghast She behaves like the Enderman, but can destroy the cameras and lights with fireballs. Once she's in The Office, she will disable the lights, then attack. Blaze She behaves like the Elder Guardian, but moves way faster, being able to kill the player as early as 1 AM. She also cannot be seen by the lights, like Skeleton, Wither Skeleton and the Cow. As soon as she enters The Office, she disables the doors. Attempting to use them, or the pistons, results in death. Mooshroom The replacement for the Cow on this night. The Mooshroom has the unique ability to disable the cameras if watched for longer than 4 seconds. He can also block the camera with his fungus. He also moves erratically and can kill the player as early as 12 AM, and can also appear 4-7 times at the door per hour (24-42 times total). This way, he steals lots of power. He stays there longer than normal, but unlike the Cow, he can be seen with the Hall Lights. Shulker Sh'ell L'urker, or simply Shulker (from the upcoming 1.9 Combat Update) behaves like the Magma Cube. He will make the power go out if not scared by the Airhorn. He's the only animatronic without a jumpscare (not counting the Zombie.) Enderdragon There's a 1 on 1,500 chance that a poster of the Enderdragon appears in The Office. Looking at it for 1,5 seconds will result in a game crash. Special Night 8 There's an 8th Night that can be played after completion of the Custom Night. It's more like a minigame, however. Zombie The Zombie is the only animatronic in this night. He starts in the West Corridor. If the doors isn't closed, he will steal power. Closing the door will make him go to the Exit. There, he has to be shined with the Flashlight; not too little, nor too much. If not correct, he will go closer to the Exit. If he's too close, close the door (which can only be closed in the Zombie's final phase to get out). If he leaves the building, you get a Game Over. Be aware of the power, which the Zombie occasionally steals, since you can still get killed by the Enderman/Herobrine (the latter only if the DLC pack is purchased). Main Nights Night 1 The first night is considerably easy. The only moving animatronic (with the power still on) is the Elder Guardian. He'll only start moving halfway 3 AM, but unexpecting players can still get caught off guarded and slain. *New Animatronics: Elder Guardian, Enderman (if the power falls out), Herobrine (DLC only). Custom Night The Custom Night is a night in which the difficulty can be adjusted. The player can choose only the Night 1-5 animatronics, the Night 6 animatronics, or both. The Zombie doesn't appear here since he's a minigame. Presets (use both Night 1-5 and Night 6 animatronics) *20/20/20/20 (Skeleton, Enderman, Elder Guardian and Cow set to 20) *20/20/20/20/20 (Just like above, but with Magma Cube set to 20 too) *Replaced (W. Skeleton, Ghast, Blaze and Mooshroom set to 20) *More Redisigns! (Just like above, but with the Shulker and Enderdragon set to 20 as well) *Bones (Skeleton and Wither Skeleton set to 20) *Full Moo (Cow and Mooshroom to 20) *Tricksters (Magma Cube, Shulker and Enderdragon set to 15) *First Challenge (Everyone set to 5) *Harder (Everyone set to 10) *Almost There (Everyone set to 15) *The Finale (Everyone set to 20) Phone Calls Night 1: Oh, hello there ! My name's Phone Creeper ! Nice to meet you. Well, this place is full of animatronics. After hours however, they suspect everyone they see as an invader, and they then proceed to kill. To keep them away from thou, close that doors ! Some can also be checked with the lights. Use the cameras to track them ! So... there's also an elevator; close the entrance with the piston. Simple, not ? Well, it appears like that. Ya know, there was once an incident in which- ehm, you know, i'm actually telling a secret. Better don't do so. Ehm, yea, there's also a limited power supply. So... good luck ! -Phone Creeper Night 2: Night 2, good job ! Well, today, you gotta learn how to use the airhorn. If, uhm, *clears throat* the Lava Slime or whatever ya call it appears near you; use the airhorn immediately ! So, see ya ! -Phone Creeper Night 3: Good, you reached Night 3 alive and well. Today, ehm, the Skeleton was behaving strange - keep an eye on it. They say he entered the Elevator, the kids following him. Ya don't wanna know what happened after. So... keep an eye on Skeleton, and it's good. So, see ya !- Phone Creeper Night 4: Hey, nice ! Night 4 ! There's not much to tell, apart from the Cow. Ehm, it's said to be aggressive against the dayshift guard (though it interacts with the kids very well.). He'll probably be way more hostile, he doesn't seem to like the guards. Keep an eye on him, don't make him enter, survive ! See you tomorrow... i hope. -Phone Creeper Night 5: Ehm, hey, i don't have much time now. I feel something's behind me... feeling his breath... smelling his odour.... i think i saw three things, ehm, red, white, and brown with white. Ehm, so... wait. What's that thing attempting to- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! static NO NO DON'T static YOU'LL FEEL THE JOY OF CREATION ! FEEL IT ! scream Night 6: Hello, this is Blocky Party House Service. We found the corpse of a Creeper employee. He was shot, burnt, and crushed. We found handprints, that looked like a cow's, a skeleton's, and a magma cube's. It seemed to be a buddy of you. With sadness, i'll have to inform you of this. Good luck on the night shift. Custom Night: SKELETON IS LOVE. COW IS LIFE. YOU'LL FEEL THE JOY OF CREATION. LEAVE OPEN THAT DOOR ! RUN OUT OF-static DLC Brinepack Adds Herobrine in the game. Features *Herobrine will attack the player if the power runs out instead of the Enderman. *Herobrine added as active animatronic. He starts in the West Corridor, and slowly comes closer (flashing the light on him slows him down). When he's in the blindspot, immediately close that door. Using the camera will make him sneak in and attack once it's lowered. He moves on every night (on Special Night 8, he only appears if the power goes out). Parasite Pack Adds the beta version of the Endermite in the game. They start in the Exit and very quickly make their way to The Office, and if the doors is closed, they'll teleport inside. They can't be stopped, only be slowed down with the Flashlight. Their jumpscare is all jumping to the player in the shape of the sentence "FORGOT US ?". They only move on the Custom Night, to prevent players from doing completely nothing if all animatronics are set to 0. Sounds The sound heard when an animatronic jumpscares the player. These sounds are randomly heard in the building. Trivia *This is currently the only game in the series where the Enderdragon and Herobrine make an appearance. Enderdragon appears to be replaced with Hydra from SNaMC onwards. *The scream animatronics make when killing the player is a horse's death screech from Minecraft. *Cow, Mooshroom and Sheep are the only passive mobs from Minecraft (no mods) to appear as an animatronic in the series. * If looked through the window in the Lavatories, one can see the Blocky Party House is stationed somewhere in a snow biome. It's still unsure what one, though, since a bunch of snow blocks and packed ice (and of course, the black night) are the only things that can be seen. *The game was released to the public on the release of Minecraft: Story Mode, Episode 4.* *The game is similar to and partnered with Five Nights With Minecraft Mobs. *Strangely, Five Nights with Minecrafts was rated E10+ by the ESRB, being the only horror series to achieve this age rating. *This fact is not real as this game doesn't exist. Category:Games